


Life Happens Happily ~Dramione~

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're faced with a choice and you have to chose I hope you chose the one that means the most to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Happens Happily ~Dramione~

Draco didn't dream, and when he did, something was normally wrong, or happening that scared him. This time it was because he had a blowout fight with a person who meant the most to him. Hermione was tired of the hiding. She was sick of the sneaking. She didn't like him only grabbing her hand to tug her into a darker space for a quick kiss. She absolutely despised not being able to tuck herself into him when they weren't alone and she was feeling upset, and she didn't like that only she, draco, and a few very close friends knew. And she told him. He just nodded like he fully understood. But he didnt. She knew he didnt. He seemed fine with it all, although he claimed he wasn't. She got so sick of it she gave him a choice. He could either tell his family and the rest of the school about her and their relationship, or she was done with him. He just frowned and touched her face, stating she knew he couldnt. And she left. She ignored him calling her name and his glances for the next few days. When they walked past eachother and he would brush his hand to hers, she started walking with her arms crossed. 

 

It bothered Draco more than it should. He had broken up with people before, girls had broken up with him before. Normally he was fine and would just push the thoughts out. This time he couldnt. He was physically not able of letting her go. After two days he broke and pretended to be sick, spending most of the morning in his bed crying like he was some child who was told no more candy. He gripped his pillow and remembered sneaking her in here with him one afternoon. They did no more than soft kisses and cuddles but it was a memory he wouldn't forget. And at the time didn't cherish because he thought there would be many more. Some time throughout that he fell asleep. Then the nightmare started.

 

It started simple. He was himself. Walking through the familiar kitchen at Malfoy Manor. He opened the fridge and shut it, bored. The house was rather quiet, he figured his parents were out. Grabbing himself a glass of water, he sat at the table, turning the daily paper to him. It was all boring to him, new store opening in Hogsmeade, someone else sent to azkaban, but then he flipped to the last page and his heart stopped. There stood Hermione, a face he hadn't seen since their last year at Hogwarts. And he hadn't talked to he since she gave him the ultimatum. She was leaning back against some guy, some muscled up tall fella, with dark hair and a cheeky smile. She kept looking back at him and then back to the camera. The more draco stared into it the more his heart hurt. Like physically hurt. He felt like someone was squeezing it. He skimmed the article below, depicting what was supposed to be the wedding of the year. His breath caught in his throat and he was up in seconds, sliding his shoes on and apparating out immediately. He found himself in a house he recognized as hers. It was quiet, all except a humming in the kitchen. He slowly moved through the main room and peered around the corner. Hermione sat there in a thicker sweater, tea steaming in front of her and a book in her hand. Her unruly hair was messed up and tucked behind her ears. She had thin glasses perched on her nose as her eyes skimmed the pages and a gentle tune floated from her slightly gaped mouth. Draco stepped forward a bit and she looked up, eyes widened.

 

"What are you doing here?" She quizzed, shutting her book and taking the glasses off, immediately standing and moving away from the table. 

 

"Hermione...I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry..." Even he heard his voice crack, he suddenly felt stupid and juvenile again, like that day many years ago. She shook her head.

 

"No... Draco you do not get to show up years later after I am happy and moved on and tell me that you changed your mind. Because I don't care. I am fine. I am in love. He loves me! I met his mother a week after meeting him!!! I can..." she paused as her voice started shaking, she crossed her arms and continued, trying to level her voice. "He kisses me in front of his friends, when I've had a bad day I don't have to wait for us to be alone before he holds me! If I start crying I know he's there! If I want to talk about the future he doesn't shy away!" She finished, a few tears falling. Draco felt his bottom lip quiver as he thought of all the times he pushed her away as he heard someone rounding the corner and all the times she'd come to him upset and he just looked around quickly. He took a step forward and she stepped back 3 paces, shaking her head. "Leave" she spoke, voice shaky but stern. He opened his mouth to speak and she screamed. "LEAVE! Leaveleaveleaveleave LEAVE!!!" Her voice rattled through him and shattered his soul. 

 

He dropped to his knees and tried to reach out for her but she was gone. And he was back home, all these pictures in front of him. Hermione was smiling at him, arms around his waist in a wedding dress. A picture of her hugely pregnant with a dog lying by her side, her grin stretched ear to ear as she held up two fingers, the next was him holding two babies on his lap, two lit cakes in front of them with the number one on both. Another one of the two blonde haired boys around 6 sitting on Hermione on the floor. A baby with a pink bow in her hair lying by the dog near them just watching, unable to move. As he looked through the rest the room started to get hot. The pictures started burning and turning to ash in front of him. He screamed and tried to grab them, just burning his hands in the process. His eyes opened and the first thing he seen was the plain ceiling in the familiar room at Hogwarts. Sweat covered his body and his head burned, but not as much as his chest, his lungs were sore, and he felt like throwing up. But he couldnt focus on that right now. All he could think about was Hermione. He couldnt stop picturing her leaning back into that guy. He got up, and he ran. He wasn't wearing shoes and he looked a mess but he ran. He ran through the common room and down the halls, he ran through people and up the stairs, heading through another hallway, dodging people until he seen the bobbing head of familiar dark waves that he was looking for.

 

"Hermione!" He screamed her name, aware of the many people that turned as he ran past, staring. But he was only watching head, waiting for that face with the familiar brown eyes to turn back. They did. And she stopped. Draco ran and grabbed her so hard that her books fell to the ground. She gasped and gripped his shoulders to avoid tumbling over. 

 

"Draco are you mad??" She asked, straightening herself and pushing away from him. He shook his head quickly, trying to catch his breath.

 

"No. But I am sorry. Im...I am sorry. I want it all. I want the wedding and my twiddling my fingers as I wait for you to walk down to me in a beautiful dress. I want to see you all bloated out because you have my babies in you. I want to watch them grow and have a little house with a big dog. I want to kiss you every morning and cuddle you every night. I want to hold your hand as we walk from class to class and sit by you while we eat Hermione I love you. I love you so much. It hurts and I can't lose you" He finished speaking, it coming out as a rush. Hermione just looked at him, everyone else in the hall was still, watching. She suddenly let a smile stretch across her features as she threw herself into his arms, burying her face as deep as it would go into his neck, he held her close and they stood like that. Neither willing to move. They got their happy ending. Four years later Hermione walked down the aisle in a beautiful lace gown that Narcissa and her mother helped her pick, a year after that she was gripping Draco's hand and screaming she changed her mind and didn't want kids. Five years after that she held their newborn daughter as she watched her husband trip in the yard holding the football as her oldest son tackled him for it. Life happens happily. And that was Hermione's new motto.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! If you have any prompts or ideas for me I'll gladly take them and write them! Thanks for reading, lovelies!!


End file.
